Conventionally, in a printer configured to perform printing on a sheet as a long medium, i.e., a continuous paper, the continuous paper fed from a feeding part arranged in a main body of the printer, i.e., a device main body, is sent to a printing part and ejected to an outside of the printer from an ejection opening after performing the printing in the printing part.
In this type of printer, a rolled sheet winding device as a medium winding device is arranged adjacent to the ejection opening. In this rolled sheet winding device, a continuous paper ejected to the outside of the printer is wound on a winding roller as a winding member in a winding part, and a rolled sheet as a rolled medium is formed (for example, see Patent Document 1).